


Who Needs Numbers

by Legal_Party



Series: Catching The Rainbow [4]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Nonbinary Lake | Mirror Tulip, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Party/pseuds/Legal_Party
Summary: Someone familiar arrives at the Cosay door.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake | Mirror Tulip
Series: Catching The Rainbow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Who Needs Numbers

It was a rather boring day in the Cosay household. Nate was out with his parents at the dentist’s office, so it was just Jesse and Lake at home alone. The two of them were sprawled across the couch, staring mindlessly at the tv across the living room. Their endless disinterest ended when they heard the doorbell ring. After sharing a quick glance, they silently agreed to have Jesse check the front door. It was probably just some mail. 

He opened the front door and his heart stopped for a moment. He couldn’t believe it. Grace, the leader of the apex, was at the door. She no longer had a red line across her face. Her posture was all sorts of uncomfortable, as she scratched at her left arm and stared at the ground.  _ No number. _

“Uh… Hey Jesse,” She said, clearly unsure of what to say. 

“You’re… Off the train...” He said in disbelief.

“Yeah, I think the train wants me to apologize, since it dropped me right in front of your house.”

“Wh- What happened?” He asked, trying not to ask a million questions. 

“I disbanded the apex. I now understand that what we were doing was wrong.”

“Well...” He paused for a second, letting the dead air hang. “At least you’re not hurting anyone else.”

“I’m so sorry for what I did,” She said, still looking down.

“Hey Jesse, don’t leave the door open,” Lake said, walking to the doorway. They froze on the spot when they Grace, who was equally paralyzed. 

“Y- You’re alive...” Grace put her hands to her mouth. “You’re off the train? Bu- but how?”

Lake’s surprise quickly turned to sour, with the piercing glare they gave. “I don’t feel like telling you.” They stepped forwards, pointing in Grace’s face. “In fact; why don’t you and Simon stay as far away from me!”

“No… It’s just me,” She said back, while staring at the ground. “Simon is...”

The two understood before Grace even finished. Lake’s expression hadn’t changed, since they clearly didn’t care about him.

“I’m so sorry for what h- what we did to you.”

They sighed. “Whatever.” They turned to go back inside. “Oh and I go by Lake now.”

Now it was just Jesse and Grace again. “What do you plan to do now?” He asked.

“I… Don’t know. I never thought I would be leaving the train...”

“You have all the time in the world to find out.”


End file.
